Juste Nous
by MaXouX
Summary: parce que c'était toi et moi...
1. prologue

Juste nous

Ichimaru Gin/Hitsugaya Tôshirô

Prologue

-Dîtes Taichou, vous êtes quoi au juste ?

-…

-Non, mais c'est juste que, on ne se cache pas quand on est ami, non ?

-…

- On ne se cache pas non plus quand on est amoureux, non ?

-…

-Mais j'me vois mal utilisé « amant » pour vous décrire…

-Garde tes commentaires pour toi Matsumoto. Il te reste du travail.

*

Encore un soupir.

Renji sentit une veine battre contre sa tempe et serra violemment sa main sur son pinceau, le cassant involontairement et répendant de l'encre un peu partout. Ne faisant pas attention à ses mains tachées, il prit sa tête entre ses paumes et tenta de se calmer.

-Bon sang !! Mais va le chercher plutôt que de venir me faire chier !!

-J'suis pas suicidaire…

Trois jours que ça durait, et il commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Il foudroya des yeux la squatteuse (car c'était le bon mot !) qui s'avachit sur son bureau, envoyant ainsi valser des feuilles un peu partout. Au début, Kushiki Taishou s'était contenter de la jeter dehors sans qu'elle ne s'oppose, mais elle revenait à la charge dés qu'il s'absentait. Il avait donc abandonné, pensant certainement qu'elle faisait à présent parti du décor…

Et bon Dieu c'était maintenant à lui de soupirer. Ses nerfs étaient tendus depuis le début de la semaine, et la dépression de son amie ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Même lors de la trahison d'Ichimaru Gin elle ne s'était pas comporter de cette manière.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui avait enterré sa tête entre ses bras, ne laissant voir que ses cheveux châtains désormais emmêlés.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive au juste ?

Elle ne répondit pas toute suite, et Renji crut qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Un peu mal à l'aise de son attitude à l'opposée de tous les jours, il allait reposer sa question quand il entendu un murmure :

-… Peux pas en parler.

Ok. Elle prenait alors vraiment au sérieux les rares choses que lui avouait le gosse.

Il soupira à nouveau, sentant son mal de crâne revenir. Il se leva pour ramasser les feuilles tombées et demanda :

-T'as une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

-J'en ai une petite idée…

-N'empêche, je suis surpris que le commandant n'ai pas lancé des recherches. Il a quand même séché les dernières réunions. Je suis même sûr qu'il n'est même pas à celle d'aujourd'hui. Et il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans la Sereitei.

Matsumoto ne répliqua pas, pensant la même chose. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle sentit le regard inquiet de Renji et repensa au moment où son capitaine lui avait annoncé qu'il partirait pour quelques temps, de ne surtout pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était une absence officielle, s'il avait prévenu le commandant. Les autres capitaines évitaient de répondre à ses questions (les plus loquaces du moins), et s'enfuyaient assez pitoyablement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Hitsugaya Taichou a demandé une permission d'absence au début de la semaine, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

Elle sursauta et Renji se mit au garde à vous pour accueillir son supérieur :

-Bon retour à vous, Kushiki Taichou !

Le noble ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et regarda l'intruse devenue habituelle, espérant qu'elle enfin voir ailleurs. Elle s'était levée et son visage ne cachait en rien les cernes de ses nuits blanches. Il regarda alors Renji qui lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par l'insomnie générale qui touchait la Soul Society. Il eut une brève pensée pour Zaraki qui avait du mal à garder son calme à force de manquer de sommeil. Et c'était d'un chiant de le retenir d'aller voir Kurosaki pour se défouler…

-As-tu trop séjourné dans le monde des humains pour vouloir faire le carnaval ? demanda t-il à en observant les taches d'encre sur les joues et les mains de son lieutenant. Et puisque tu as taché les rapports, j'en déduis que tu as assez de temps disponible pour les recopier.

-A…attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

-Lieutenant Matsumoto.

Celle-ci releva la tête, ne cachant rien de son épuisement au-delà de son visage.

-Hitsugaya Taichou n'a pas obtenu ce poste pour quelques misérables bonne notes et premier de classe. Il n'a aucun besoin d'être materné.

Renji eut une grimace face à la délicatesse de son capitaine pour remonter le moral aux gens.

Matsumoto eut juste un sourire en réponse du soutient discret que le noble lui rendit, certes de façon dissimulé, mais il lui rendit.

-Mais quel est son problème au juste ? demanda Renji.

-Ses problèmes ne nous concernent en rien.

Face au regard septique de son lieutenant et du silence sans équivoque, il ajouta :

-Il n'a rien révélé lors de sa demande de congé.

Oui, même lui voulait savoir. Et même lui savait que le lieutenant Matsumoto ne cracherait rien, malgré les regards de chiens battus de Kira ou encore sous une forte dose d'alcool dans le sang. Ils avaient ainsi découvert que sous son excentricité perpétuelle, elle était une excellente Shinigami qui faisait honneur à son rang et à son capitaine, clouant la bouche à Mayuri qui y avait pourtant mis la dose. A vrai dire, il était même sûr qu'elle faisait semblant d'être ivre, peu importe la quantité ingurgité, et ils avaient maudit Hitsugaya pour choisir aussi bien ses subalternes…

Oui, tous les capitaines s'y étaient mis, les sous classes ne devant pas être informés du départ autorisé du garçon, même Ukitake qui l'adorait, mais qui tenait à ses heures de sommeil plus que quiconque. Mayuri, les drogues ne fonctionnant pas (même son nouveau produit sur la vérité), avait gentiment proposé la torture. Mais non, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça avait répliqué Komamura et avec le regard d'Unohana, ils n'avaient pas vraiment insisté. Et à force d'essayer de faire parler la seule concernée et de rechercher le gamin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment passés inaperçus (Zaraki, il en était sûr…).

A vrai dire, il était persuadé que ça faisait bien marrer la lieutenante qui n'avait jamais vu les capitaines aussi soudés. Mais en même temps, personne ne s'était jamais attaqué à leurs heures de sommeil… Ridicules et pitoyables, certes, mais vitales.

Le reiatsu qui planait depuis 3 jours empêchait les Shinigamis de faire leurs devoirs face à cette sensation de lourdeur perpétuelle. Pour ceux ayant un « minimum » de contrôle et de force spirituelle, cela n'agissait que sur leur sommeil et leurs nerfs, ce qui était déjà bien suffisant.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous que cette situation va encore durer, lieutenant Matsumoto ?

Elle fit mine de compter sur ses doigts, alors qu'il était sûr qu'intérieurement elle n'avait rien d'une idiote, et répondit :

-Sûrement encore demain.

Il y eut des bruits de course à l'extérieur, et la porte coulissa violemment sur Ikkaku et Yumishika qui ne firent même pas attention au capitaine présent.

-Putain ! Mais vous vous croyez où ?!

-Ta gueule, Renji ! répliqua Ikkaku la face blanche et noire de cernes. J'en ai plus que marre, Matsumoto ! Je veux dormir !! Alors occupe-toi du nain, merde !

-Le nain comme vous l'appeler, commenta le noble, a suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour influencer toute la Soul Society, et de vous mette en terre aussi rapidement que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Ayant capté la menace sous entendue, Ikkaku baissa les yeux au regard glacial du supérieur et recula, laissant négocier Yumishika.

-Pardonnez-nous du dérangement, mais cette situation n'est facile ni pour nous, ni pour toi, ajouta t-il en regardant la Shinigami. Si on est attaqué, on sera désavantagé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu utiliseras cette excuse si tu perds, quand même ?! répliqua Matsumoto les poings sur les hanches. Tu es en train de me dire que quelques heures de sommeil te désavantageraient ?!

-Mais ça fait 3 jours que je dors plus ! intervint Ikkaku. J'ai beau me souler la gueule comme un mulet, je ne tombe même pas raide mort ! Même Kyoraku Taichou est désespéré, faut l'faire !!

Renji soupira (encore une fois), il senti une léthargie s'emparée de lui sans que le sommeil ne le prenne. Il repensa au moment où lui aussi avait supplié la jeune femme de lui expliquer, dés la première nuit blanche passée. Son mal de crâne le repris et arrêta ses réflexions.

Ikkaku balançait tous les arguments possibles à la Shinigami qui les avait déjà tous entendue alors que Kushiki taichou regardait dans le vide, certainement à essayer de dormir debout. Aucun doute maintenant, jamais Matsumoto ne lâchera l'info à moins qu'on lui présente une sacrée bonne raison.

-N'empêche, coupa Renji, je suis plutôt content que tu protèges Hitsugaya taichou.

Matsumoto se tourna vers lui, l'étonnement dans les yeux. Les autres étaient également attentifs, même son propre capitaine. Depuis que sa relation avec sa sœur avait évolué, les gens autour de lui ne l'indifféraient plus, même s'il restait aussi antisocial qu'avant... Toujours peu habitué à avoir l'attention de son capitaine, Renji bafouilla ses paroles :

-Enfin je veux dire…, tu es plutôt excentrique, te vexe pas… mais tu es toujours…euh…différente, quand ça concerne Hitsugaya Taichou…

-Hein ?

-Enfin…ce que je veux dire, c'est que…euh…tu tiens vraiment à lui quoi…

Matsumoto gardait ses yeux grands ouverts sur ce que venait de lui dire son collègue. Puis une fois qu'elle eut assimilé ces paroles, elle ne pu retenir l'explosion de joie qui la submergeait, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Merci, Renji.

Celui-ci rougit face au contentement de la jeune femme à son compliment, du moins il espérait.

Matsumoto se dirigeait vers le bureau du lieutenant où elle s'assit et baissa les yeux, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-C'est juste que…

Elle sentit aussitôt que tous lui prêtait attention, également ceux qui s'était caché sous la fenêtre ouverte et derrière la porte et eut un petit rictus qu'elle perdit rapidement, reprenant son sourire au souvenir de la tendresse de cette époque.

-C'est juste que, repris t-elle, ça fait un an depuis ce matin…

*

Sur une banche haute, allongé contre le tronc large, Hitsugaya Tôshirô somnolait. La lumière du couché de soleil illuminait son corps pré-adolescent, se reflétait sur ses cheveux blancs immaculés agités par le vent frais du soir. Une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide alors que l'autre repliée sur la branche l'aidait à maintenir la garde de Hyorinmaru contre son épaule. Son haori flottait au gré du vent autour de lui, sa tête tombée en avant, les yeux fermés à écouter les feuilles d'automne volées. La lumière orangée du soir associée aux couleurs chaudes de la saison donnait au paysage une ambiance quasi irréelle et mystique et faisait ressortir la chaleur du garçon sous sa beauté d'ordinaire froide.

_Sauf pour lui…_

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, se forçant à se concentrer sur les bruits du vent sur les feuilles.

Ça faisait 3 jours aujourd'hui…, 3 putains de jours où il avait clairement sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps se maîtriser alors que les souvenirs continuaient à l'envahir, accompagnés des regards inquiets de Matsumoto.

_Idiote…_

Il ne s'était même pas rappeler que ça ferait bientôt un an.

_Déjà…_

Il sera violemment sa prise sur la garde de Hyorinmaru, déglutissant avec difficulté.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir…, surtout pas…

_Pas encore…_

-Merde !!

Il abattit avec force son point sur le tronc derrière lui, la douleur remontant le long de son bras.

Il frissonna. Il avait serré son point tellement fort qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa paume. Un filet de sang coula le long de son poignet, s'égouttant sur le lit de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol. Il retira sa main où des fissures s'étiraient de la cyme de l'arbre jusqu'aux racines arrachées de la terre sous le choc, et soupira sous son impulsivité devenue beaucoup trop fréquente à son goût.

Serrant Hyorinmaru dans sa main valide, il sauta de sa branche et atterrit sur les feuilles mortes dans un craquement. Un craquement sourd qui l'atteint en plein cœur, le meurtrissant.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas…, je suis là… »_

Tôshirô porta sa main en sang à sa poitrine sous la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps, lui mettant un genou à terre.

_« Viens… »_

Il poussa un gémissement étranglé, comprimant sa poitrine de sa main, espérant arrêter le supplice qui se propageait dans son sang, au fur et à mesure que tous les souvenirs les plus insignifiants lui rappelèrent leur présence au fer rouge, espérant arrêter son cœur…

Il sentit les larmes de douleur lui monter aux yeux et serra les dents et paupières pour les réprimer.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour me rattraper aujourd'hui…_

Il avait « pleurer » une unique fois pour ça, de manière incontrôlable et inévitable. Et bon Dieu, heureusement qu'il n'avait croisé personne dans cet état.

Il ne voulait plus ressentir ça.

_Pas encore, je t'en supplie…_

Une douleur où les pires blessures physiques étaient enviées, qui se propageait jusqu'aux pores de sa peau.

Il respira profondément lorsqu'il sentit la douleur diminuer et se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Il dirigea son regard sur le Sereitei recouvert de la lumière du soleil couchant qui disparaissait au loin. C'était le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé où il voyait aussi bien le couché de soleil, une petite falaise isolée qui donnait vue sur le Sereitei tout entier.

Le vent doux rafraichit son visage où la transpiration avait coulé, lui éclaircissant les idées.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé une permission au commandant pour partir pendant un temps indéterminé, il ne lui avait demandé aucune explication. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faudrait bien que ça lui retombe dessus, et qu'il devrait donner des réponses claires à son retour. Au moins, les retombées de son reiatsu incontrôlable étaient minimes sur le Sereitei et ses alentours, ou du moins il l'espérait…

Il n'arrivait même pas à en contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une partie, et chaque vague était plus violente au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient…

_Que tout redevienne comme avant…_

Avant qu'il ne croise son regard…

Ichimaru Gin…

Il passa sa main à présent ensanglantée sur son visage épuisé en murmurant d'une voix rauque de chagrin :

-Mais pourquoi est ce que je t'aime tant...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Quelques années plus tôt…_

Hitsugaya Tôshirô prit une profonde inspiration, tentant ainsi de calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur.

Il n'avait aucune raison de stresser, personne n'allait le bouffer. Ce n'était à près tout pas la première fois qu'un enfant devenait Shinigami, et il ne serait pas le dernier.

Après sa rencontre avec cette Shinigami, Matsumoto, il avait quitté son foyer pour entrer dans la même académie qu'Hinamori, où celle-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule journée lors de leur année commune. Après quoi elle entra au Sereitei tandis que lui fut pris sous l'aile de professeurs spécialisés, pour avoir pu libérer Hyorinmaru.

Il n'en eut un peu rien à faire d'avoir plus d'attentions que les autres étudiants, même s'il avait senti leurs regards mauvais et envieux posés sur son dos à chaque occasion.

Il n'était pas non plus stupide. Il avait bien comprit que ses « tuteurs » s'étaient lancés le but de faire de lui le nouveau record de temps d'études le plus court, s'assurant par là une grande renommée et une place prestigieuse auprès du futur « géni ».

Leurs espérances tombèrent bien basses, hélas. Non seulement on ne les nomma pas lors de son adhésion au Sereitei, mais Tôshirô avait « malencontreusement » oublié de se rendre à la conférence qu'ils avaient organisés « en félicitation pour sa réussite ». Nuls doutes qu'après l'avoir félicité devant le public, ils l'auraient mis dans un coin pendant qu'ils jacasseraient sur leurs méthodes radicales et efficaces au point de transformer un enfant en Shinigami en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…

Tôshirô n'avait pas vu l'utilité de s'y rendre, ce qu'il avait dit pour se justifier, mais il avait surtout été atteint d'une incroyable flegme…

Une année pour libérer Hyorinmaru, 2 autres pour devenir un Shinigami complet. Certes, il y avait de quoi se vanter, surtout qu'il avait réussit tous les concours sans avoir à les sauter comme les nobles. Mais bon sang quelle bande d'hypocrites…

Et pourtant, malgré leur ambition, il ne regrettait jamais le lien qu'il partageait désormais avec le dragon des glaces.

« Il est un peu comme toi » lui avait fait remarquer sa sœur. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment si ça avait été un compliment…

…

Et le voilà aujourd'hui devant les immenses portes de la 1ère division menant à la salle de réunion des capitaines, en attendant qu'on le somme d'entrer.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fous là…, souffla t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il avait laissé les choses s'enchaîner sans intervenir : de un parce qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire et de deux parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre avenir auquel il avait pensé.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si être Shinigami se choisissait, pensa t-il avec un rictus.

Dés sa sortie de l'académie, il fut appelé par le commandant qui lui demanda alors de faire « ses preuves ». Ses preuves à quoi, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de question sur le moment et avait juste fait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

-Vous pouvez entrer, Hitsugaya Taïchou, fit la voix du commandant derrière la porte.

…

Et le voilà capitaine de la dixième division, sans aucune expérience de Shinigami comme antécédent.

- Non mais on se fout vraiment de ma gueule…, pensa t-il en serrant les dents.

Il ne savait pas tout faire, bordel !

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Soul Society, il avait toujours regardé ce monde avancer sans pour autant y participer, se sentant complètement amorphe aux alentours et ne faisant rien pour y remédier.

Cette situation lui convenait bien à près tout. A part Hinamori, sa grand-mère et Matsumoto, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis, il avait toujours été exclu de manière plus ou moins subtile. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était « froid » et légèrement « associable » sur les bords ? Ou bien étais-ce à cause de ses cheveux blancs et de ses yeux trop clairs ? Quelque soit sa maturité ou son intelligence prématurée, il restait un enfant…

Pour les autres comme pour lui-même.

-Mais un enfant qui est devenu capitaine, murmura t-il avec un léger petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas rien, malgré tout…

Puis, relevant la tête, les yeux déterminés pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie d'âme, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant lui.

-A près tout, pensa t-il, il y aura peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à faire…

L'air était pesant et peu de lumière filtrait dans la pièce.

Devant lui se tenait les 11 capitaines répartis en 2 rangées alors que le commandant siégeait au loin, semblant tous les dominer. Si la lumière chaleureuse dans les yeux de ce dernier ne l'accueillait pas, Tôshirô aurait juré qu'il se dirigeait droit vers son exécution.

Il s'avança vers son désormais supérieur, passant entre ses « collègues » et profitant pour les dévisager du coin des yeux :

Ukitake Taïchou, capitaine de la 13ème division. Il était venu le chercher en personne à sa sortie d'étude et nul doute, vu l'accueil chaleureux auquel il avait eu droit, ce type était vraiment un fan de gosse… Il fut l'un des 3 capitaines présents lors de son passage, et il fut encore plus enthousiaste à son égard par la suite…

Mayuri Taïchou, capitaine de la 12ème division. Il le connaissait juste de nom et surtout par les rumeurs assez…glauques qui trainaient sur lui…

Enfin, c'était juste des rumeurs.

Zaraki Taïchou, capitaine de la 11ème division. Il fut également l'un de ses 3 capitaines témoins, et bizarrement, dés la fin de la cérémonie, celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il n'avait pas non plus détourné le regard de lui depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée, et Tôshirô avait facilement compris ce qu'il voulait : un combat jusqu'à ce qu'un des 2 ait perdu trop de sang pour continuer ne serait-ce qu'à respirer.

Un vide à sa gauche lui indiqua sa future place.

Il poursuivit son avancée pour se retrouver devant Tousen Taïchou, capitaine de la 9ème division. Il ne le connaissait également que de nom : étant le seul capitaine aveugle, il était facile de le reconnaître. Mais alors qu'il marchait devant lui, Tôshirô reconnu le frisson désagréable qui lui parcourrait la peau du crâne, lui faisant hérisser si c'était davantage possible ses cheveux : cette impression que quelqu'un tentait de farfouiller dans sa tête. Il jeta un regard glacial vers l'indésirable qui cessa de suite son manège, l'air impassible et innocent.

-Un autre qui ne me prend pas au sérieux, soupira t-il mentalement.

Venait après Shunsui Taïchou, capitaine de la 8ème division. Encore un qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, mais en même temps, qui dans la Soul Society ne connaissait pas le capitaine à l'alcool facile… ? Le pire, c'est que c'était cette Matsumoto qui lui avait décrit le capitaine lorsqu'elle l'accompagna à son inscription à l'académie.

« On se retrouve souvent à plaisanter ensemble ! » qu'elle lui avait dit…

Il continua pour se retrouver entre Komamura Taïchou, capitaine de la 7ème division, et Kushiki Taïchou, capitaine de la 6ème. Il reconnu le premier grâce à son masque qui recouvrait sa tête, mais il ne savait également pas grand-chose à son sujet. Juste une chaleur bienfaitrice qui se dégageait de lui, détendant légèrement ses muscles crispés depuis son entrée. Pour le second, il était le dernier de ses capitaines témoins. Lors de son passage, après que Tôshirô est cru discerner une lueur de curiosité, il n'avait plus posé un regard sur lui, ni même en cet instant. Mais avec les excentricités d'Ukitake et les regards insistants de Zaraki, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal pour le moment…

Vint après à sa droite Aizen Taïchou, capitaine de la 5ème division. Et tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, allant du nom de son Zanpakuto jusqu'à son emploi du temps, venait d'Hinamori, nommée lieutenante peu de temps après avoir rejoint cette division. Et peut-être que c'était parce que sa sœur l'aimait un peu trop, mais il se méfiait de ce personnage. Et ce malgré le timide sourire qu'il lui envoya lorsqu'il vit Tôshirô le détailler du coin des yeux.

A sa gauche se tenait Unohana Taïchou, capitaine de la 4ème division. Matsumoto lui avait également parlée d'elle, et avec une grimace des plus bizarres, l'avait décrite comme la plus terrifiante. Elle avait pourtant l'apparence d'une femme bienveillante qui se consacrait à l'écoute des autres, à la hauteur de sa réputation de guérisseuse…

A côté d'elle se tenait le quasi contraire de cette dernière, Soi Fon Taïchou, capitaine de la 2ème division et commandant en chef de l'Onmitsukido. Il ne se méfiait pas vraiment d'elle, mais son boulot était de savoir tout sur tout, et de les rapporter directement au commandant. Et qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être lui porter plus tard préjudice.

Il leva son regard vers le dernier capitaine, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il n'aperçu qu'une étendue rouge à perte de vue. Un grand lac écarlate recouvrait son regard, lui paralysant la totalité de son corps.

Il n'entendit aucun son. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Que tous ses sens avait été aspiré, ne lui laissant que ses yeux pour observer.

Un fourmillement lui remonta le long de ses bras. Il avait envie de s'y jeter. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ce lac, la tête la première s'il le fallait. Mais son corps lui refusait le moindre mouvement. Il ne pouvait même pas tendre ses mains vers cette source rougeoyante, luisante comme l'eau au claire de lune.

La pièce autour de lui avait disparue, le laissant seul face à cette étendue écarlate, incapable d'esquisser le moindre battement de cils.

Puis, il sentit une rafale de vent lui balayer le visage, lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir stoppé. Le paysage s'effaça pour laisser progressivement réapparaître la salle de réunion, et il pu enfin discerné ce qui lui avait été exposé :

C'était juste des yeux. Deux pupilles si profondes et écarlates que cela lui avait coupé littéralement le souffle. Leur propriétaire faisait quasiment 2 têtes de plus que Tôshirô. Un haori et des cheveux d'un gris argenté entouraient un visage assez fin mais doux, flottaient au gré d'un vent violent auquel le jeune géni n'avait pas prêté attention. Il pu apercevoir également des étincelles scintiller autour d'eux, sans pour autant les effleurer ou les blesser. Il reporta son attention sur les pupilles du dernier capitaine, tressaillit faiblement quand il se rendit enfin compte que lui aussi plongeait son regard dans le sien, le détaillant sans que son visage ne montre une quelconque émotion, alors que Tôshirô était sûr que le sien était un livre ouvert, incapable de se reprendre soi-même.

Il put sentir en arrière plan que le vent diminuait d'intensité, et que les étincelles se faisaient de moins en moins manifestes.

Les pupilles écarlates disparaissaient doucement derrière des paupières pendant qu'un « sourire » fendit le visage du dernier capitaine sur son ancien air impassible, plus aussi doux qu'auparavant.

-Ichimaru Gin, se présenta t-il d'une voix ironique.

Tôshirô sentit son corps se crisper avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, un faible rougissement s'installant sur ses joues. Puis il fronça les sourcils, toute rougeur partie lorsqu'il analysa la situation, revenant brutalement à ce qui l'entourait :

-Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? s'insultant mentalement.

Le gars en face de lui était le portrait type des mecs à éviter, plus que les autres qu'il ignorait déjà sans raisons particulières. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé un instant plus tôt, ni combien de temps cela avait duré. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que cela avait un rapport avec ce type.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les autres capitaines s'étaient mis en position de garde, la main sur leur Zampakuto. Le commandant s'était levé de son siège et les regardait, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, trop sous le choc pour pouvoir articuler. Cela aurait pu presque arracher un rictus à Tôshirô, s'il n'ignorait pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Il reporta son regard sur Ichimaru qui avait suivit tout son manège avec le même sourire plaqué sur sa face qu'il qualifierait désormais de « renardesque ».

Oui, c'était vraiment le genre de type à éviter…

Gin contemplait son reflet dans la vitre du café où il s'était installé, une tasse pleine dans une main, l'autre en appui pour sa tête. Derrière ses paupières closes, il revoyait encore les pupilles d'un bleu ciel immense et infini, des décharges électriques encore présentes dans tout son corps.

Il l'avait ignoré… Ce gosse l'avait ignoré quand il avait fait l'effort de se présenter…

La tasse dans sa main explosa. Il s'empêcha de ciller.

Ne rien montrer.

Tôshirô s'écroula sur son nouveau bureau, la tête entre ses bras, toute apparence oubliée.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée…

-Il doit il y avoir un truc, ce n'est pas possible…, marmonna t-il.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose, Hitsugaya Taïchou ? lui demanda une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour ses nerfs en insistant bien sur son titre.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, Lieutenant Matsumoto…

Pourquoi cette folle était dans cette division… ?

Celle-ci passa outre le ton glacial qui lui était adressé et continua à déposer des vases dégueulant de fleurs un peu partout dans la pièce, sifflotant sans cesse avec son air heureux qui l'exaspérait déjà bien auparavant. Etant la seule personne qu'il connaissait, elle avait donc sauté habilement sur le poste de lieutenant et il n'avait pas pu refuser…

Après sa première réunion qui fut écourtée pour une raison évidente et le devoir de se rendre rapidement à la 4ème division pour un examen approfondit, Ukitake Taïchou lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bâtiment de la 10ème, chose qu'il avait accepté d'un simple hochement de tête, pas très sûr de sa voix alors qu'il sentait constamment les yeux de cet Ichimaru posés sur lui. Il lui avait bien sûr rendu effrontément son regard, priant intérieurement pour qu'il baisse le sien, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté : non seulement cela avait enchanté ce type qu'il lui réponde, mais surtout, même caché par ses paupières, Tôshirô revoyait encore ses pupilles écarlates.

Et cette sensation glacée qui s'était répandu dans chacune de ses veines, il la ressentait encore présente, se déplaçant lentement à travers son corps et le faisant doucement frissoner. Il avait eu du mal à quitter la pièce, ce fil invisible qui le maintenait à ce lieu lui laissant une désagréable impression d'inachevée…

Sur le chemin, Ukitake Taïchou avait fait toute la conversation, lui parlant des différents restaurants et sources thermales qui exerçaient dans le Sereitei. Et Tôshirô lui en fut reconnaissant d'éviter le principal sujet volontairement, essayant de le distraire de ses pensées encore brumeuses. Quand ils furent arrivés devant les portes menant à sa division, le plus grand lui souhaita bon courage avec un de ses sourires bienveillants, mais qui ne l'atteignait pas.

Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes devant lui, il se sentit immédiatement étouffée dans une étreinte beaucoup trop enjouée et affectueuse pour ne pas lui donner des sueurs froides.

-Alors comme ça c'est vous mon nouveau capitaine ? s'extasia t-elle sans relâcher le garçon de sa voix de gamine, à qui on offrait un cadeau attendu durant toute une vie.

-Matsumoto-san, balbutia une voix à sa droite, vous l'étouffez !

-Mais non ! répondit-elle en secouant les cheveux blancs d'une main tout en le gardant emprisonner contre sa poitrine.

La veine qui battait contre sa tempe depuis qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras doubla de volume à ce simple geste. Il tenta de repousser à l'aide de ses bras la femme trop en manque d'affection et peut enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais quand sa tête fut dégagée.

-Non mais dîtes moi que je rêve…, soupira en fixant la rouquine.

-Allons ! Ce n'est pas une façon de saluer une vieille connaissance ! lui répondit-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

-Et moi qui m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus ta face de vieille sorcière…

-Matsumoto-san, fit une autre voix, vous le connaissez ?

Tôshirô détourna les yeux de la rousse outrée pour observer les alentours : la cour, aussi grande soit-elle, était remplit de Shinigami.

-Mes subordonnés, je suppose, soupira t-il mentalement.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour pouvoir se présenter :

-Je suis Hitsugaya Taïchou, votre nouveau capitaine et je nous souhaite de pouvoir collaborer correctement dans notre futur commun.


End file.
